Lost
by ilovereading321
Summary: Lost upon Earth, seperated from our family and thrown into a portal back to middle earth. Vida Oakensheild's life hasn't been a bunch of roses but surrounded with people she loves, will she be able to change the future, Kili/OC. Fili/OC. (Two OC's). AU. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This has been playing in my head a while so I decided to write it. If you haven't read my other story PLEASE read it.**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES.**

############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine Vida!'' I lifted my head and scowled at my best-friend.

''Shut up, Nadia!'' I snarled at her. She may be like a sister to me, but I HATE mornings.

''I have pancakes on the table'' she sang back at me, her frizzy, yet to be straightened hair, bouncing up and down.

I lifted my black hair of my face, her words taking a minute to set in.

''PANCAKES!'' I screamed, running at full speed to the kitchen.

Pancakes are the miracle food. Don't argue with me on that. The one time Nadia did she ended up locked out in the rain for 2 hours. Mwhahahaha.

My name is Vida Safi McCall. I have red long hair, green eyes and I'm very small. I love pancakes, the colour blue, pranking and the Hobbit. I hate tomatoes, the colour pink, bullying and haters.

When I was 17, Nadia found me at the side of the road, my head bleeding, and remembering nothing but my first name. She brought me to hospital and took me in, gave me a second name and middle name, she made me her sister. The funny thing is, the exact same thing had happened to her to her only a few years back, only she got herself to hospital. Weird, right?

Nadia's full name is Nadia Petra McCall. She has grey eyes, black hair and she's quite tall. She loves bacon, the colour green, reading and the Hobbit. She hates cucumber, the colour pink, bullying and all things flowery.

I owe a lot to her, she saved my life.

But PANCAKES.

''Yum'' I groaned, sitting down and grabbing my plate of pancakes and smothering them in chocolate spread.

Nadia chuckled, grabbing her BLT and sitting down to take a bite.

''So'' I said between pancakes, ''what are we doing today?''

She gave me a strange look. ''Going camping, remember?''

''Oh yeah!'' I exclaimed sheepishly, I'm very forgetful... and clumsy.

###################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''We're lost, aren't we?'' I asked flatly.

''Ummmmm'' said Nadia sheepishly.

''LOOK OUT!'' I screamed at her, just as we hit a bolder.

''Owww'' I groaned.

''Vi. Are you there?'' asked a small voice next to me.

''Nadia! Are you okay?'' I asked concerned.

''I'll be fine'' she said in a pained voice, ''Just a pounding headache''

''Hello?'' called out a voice in the trees. ''Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed!''

''Hello'' we called back. ''We don't have any weapons, we promise!''

A man came into the trees, a large sword in his hands, which he nearly dropped seeing us, or rather me?

''_Vida? Nadia?''_ he asked, I studied him, he looked familiar. I knew him.

''Oh by Mahal! Father?'' I shouted, jumping to my feet, memories coming back in a rush.

I am no human nor is Nadia, I am a dwarf woman. My name is Vida Oakensheild, adoptive daughter of Thorin Oakensheild and sister of Nadia Oakensheild, adoptive daughter of Thorin Oakensheild.

#####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 1. So what happened to Vida and Nadia?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, welcome to the next chapter of Lost.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like my writing but I'm only 13, so yeah.**

**Please review and get a shirtless Kili hug.**

##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''_Father?''_

Father took me in his arms numbly. ''You two went missing years ago, where have you been?''

''Nadia come here!'' I shouted at her, she was slumped on the ground.

''Nadia?'' I asked her, going over to her.

I gasped, she had blood running down her face.

''Father!'' I shouted, looking for the injury.

''What'' he said coming over, he swore when he saw her. ''Let's get her back to camp, quickly!''

He scooped her up and I ran forward to camp, not the smartest thing to do as I ended up having 11 swords pointed at me.

''Vida?'' Kili asked his sword clattering to floor. ''You're dead!''

Just then Father came into the clearing carrying Nadia. Fili dropped his sword and swore loudly. ''Nadia?''

''Oin! Help me'' Father shouted loudly.

''Vida, what in the name of Mahal is going on'' asked Kili worriedly.

''I'll explain later, I promise'' I was taking deep breaths to prevent passing out. I brought my hand to my head, frowning when it came out wet.

The last thing I heard was Kili shouting my name and hands catching me, then I fell into the darkness.

############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned, my head was pounding, I could hear voices surrounding me.

''Vida, can you hear me?'' asked a voice to my right.

I groaned in response. ''Father. What happened?''

''Your head was bleeding. You were out for 1 day'' supplied Father.

''Nadia!'' I exclaimed, bolting upright and looking franticly around.

''Present!'' shouted Nadia, coming over to us. **(AN- I always do that, I annoy my friends a lot!)**

She had a bandage around her head and was a bit pale, but otherwise okay.

''So, why did we pass out?'' I asked curiously.

''The strain of traveling to another world took its toll and your heads split open slightly, as it wasn't done properly'' explained Gandalf coming over to join our conversation.

''So, who transported us back?'' asked Nadia, leaning forward.

''That my dear, is something only you can answer, by remembering who sent you there'' said Gandalf in a mysterious way.

''Wait a minute, Nadia and I were kidnapped at the same time, right?'' I asked, receiving nods in return, ''so why was Nadia on Earth first?''

##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 2, so who kidnapped the girls?**

**BTW it will eventually be Kili/Vida and Fili/Nadia.**

**VOTE Thilbo or Bilbo/Bofur?**

**Toodles! **


End file.
